Augmented reality display devices enable users to view, create and manipulate virtual content that is displayed to appear within the users' physical environment. In some examples, a user may desire to locate and orient a virtual object or portion thereof with respect to a physical object or surface in the user's physical environment. Enabling a user to easily manipulate a virtual object to a desired location and orientation relative to a physical object or surface can prove challenging.